


Remember This

by macabrecabra



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo III
Genre: But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Humor, Unspoken Romance, angels trying to do as mortals do, conflicted feelings, one small sex scene, rated E to be safe but is actually more a strong M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra
Summary: Tyrael and Imperius share a final moment, a final touch of the souls before the inevitable divide to come. (Takes place pre Diablo II)





	Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> An idea for these two that has been bouncing around and I decided to get down. I hope you enjoy!

The light of Heaven forever shown down upon the shinning spires of the crystal arch. Never did the light wane or falter or pass into night. There was no mark of time upon the golden structure, no indication that a minute, an hour, or even a year had gone by. Everything was eternal and set, unchanging. 

Perhaps it was that aspect of Heaven that bored Tyrael so much. 

The archangel of justice loved his home, of that there was no doubt, but at times, staring at the endless perfection and seas of gentle clouds that stretched on into infinity took its told. Restlessness would settle upon his wings and the archangel of justice would find himself pacing about his own halls, digging his heels into the ground with each step just for the intention of creating a dissonant sound to clash with the quiet silence and soft whispers of chimes that always echoed in the various halls of the High Heavens. 

Sometimes though, even that wasn’t enough to shake the shivers of irritation that rumbled in his resonance, rippling off him like a silent wave of discontent. It was in those moments that he found himself stalking out of his halls to wander listlessly through the halls of Heaven, opting to walk rather than hover as his wings twisted about like agitated snakes looking for something to lash out at. His body knew where he was going before his head and it was only the slight raise of temperature that alerted Tyrael to the fact he had crossed the threshold into the halls of valor. 

For a moment the archangel paused, tilting his head to the side and regarding the grandiose hall that reflected well the pride of its master. Then he was walking again, albeit a bit quieter as he pushed further in, finally coming to a pause at one of the many gardens snaking in and out of the various halls of Heaven. Tyrael would have been smiling if angels had any face to speak of as he peered over a balcony into the garden he had come upon. 

Down below, the usual blustering, energetic, unstoppable archangel of valor was sprawled out nearly on his side, leaned up against one of the various trees in the garden with a book lying open in his lap. It was a rare sight indeed to see Imperius dimmed like a gentle candle rather than the usual enraged wildfire that blazed from his resonance. 

He looked peaceful.

Idly Tyrael mused how it was a shame the moment would be shortly ruined. 

After all, he had not come into the hall of valors to ogle the archangel of valor in a moment of peace.

A single step forward took Tyrael off the edge of the platform he had stoop upon, his wings flaring to help him alight below upon the ground close to Imperius. The archangel of justice drew closer, just close enough for a few of the longer trendrils of his wings to creep forward to brush up against the blazing ones of Imperius. 

The brief contact had the archangel of valor letting out an undignified snort, suddenly jolting to sit upright again and his wings to flare out. Tyrael merely chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back as he leaned forward innocently.

“Did I disturb you Imperius? I grew a bit concerned when passing your halls and not hearing your usual bellowing.”

A low grumble escaped Imperius as he relaxed some at seeing Tyrael, although just enough tension remained in his broad shoulders to indicate he was still a bit on guard, “You did not disturb me no. I was simply reading.”

“reading what I might ask? I did not take you for an angel of literary pursuits.” Tyrael asked casually, stepping closer.

Imperius was quick to snatch the book out of his lap and slam it shut, turning slightly away from the other angel with a disgruntled huff, “It matters little of the topic I was reading about. It was an educational one.” He paused, lowering his head some as if reluctantly admitting something, “and I suppose enjoyable.”

Tyrael cocked his head to the side, his curiosity piqued some. The rush in which valor closed the book could be taken as a sign of fear by those not privy to Imperius’s nature. Valor never felt fear no, but oh, he could feel shame or embarrassment and if any spot was weaker within Imperius’s resonance, it was his rather abundant pride. 

“Oh? Perhaps I should read it then as well. What is the title?” Tyrael pressed casually, trying to move to be able to read the gold lettering along the cover. 

Imperius merely turned in the opposite direction, keeping the book firmly clasped between his hands, obscuring the title, “I doubt you would like it. Would be dry by your standards I’m sure. Not enough of your, whimsical, flight of fancies and mortal stupidity. It is more based on real literature of the High Heavens than that garbage.”

“Ah, you wound me Imperius but I suppose to some, sophisticated tastes like yours, the only books to read are the same old rules and doctrines.” Tyrael responded, crossing his arms with a dismissive shrug, “But if it is a book like that, then why are you so set on hiding it.”

“Because I am not done and I don’t want you taking some fiendish delight in stealing it before I’m done.” Imperius growled back.

Tyrael placed a hand to his chest, leaning back just a bit as if the words had speared right through him, “You wound me again! I would never do such a thing. That is not the behavior of an archangel.”

Imperius let out a huff as he hunched forward some before rising to his feet,” Yes it isn’t the behavior of an archangel, but you have done it before. You and your tricks and mischief!”

“I was merely borrowing a few things. I always return them. Really you just are far to easy to rile up Imperius. You’re temper always gets the best of you.”

As he spoke, Tyrael had drawn closer to the archangel of valor, leaning forward to peer up into the helmet of his companion. The archangel of justice’s wings spread out wider, letting the tendrils fan out to dance about lazily, belaying his more mischievous mood.

“Am I wrong in that?”

“You are as wrong as ever, Tyrael.” Imperius growled back, huffing as he turned to put his back to the other archangel. “I do not have as radical a temper as you seem to believe!”

“Well, we shall see in a moment if that is true.”

Those words were the only warning Tyrael gave before he ducked forward, snatching the book and taking to wing quickly to get out of range of Imperius furious swipes. The archangel of justice chortled as he came to alight on a nearby balcony, hunching over to open the book even as he felt the heat of valor at his back and the sudden weight of Imperius upon him as he all but tried to tackle Tyrael to try and get the book back. 

“You blithering, thieving-”

“No need to be rude!” Tyrael responded, twisting and turning as he opened the book, quickly trying to read the pages and get an idea what it was about, “I just want to see!”

Imperius though seemed rather intent on getting the book back, more frantic than usual, Tyrael noted. It was taking all his strength just to stay on two feet even with his wings wrapping about the archangel of valor’s limps in a desperate attempt to keep Imperius off for the few moments needed to read a few pages. 

It did not take Tyrael long though to realize just what it was Imperius was reading.

The archangel of justice was soon snickering loudly, turning his head slowly to gaze at his companion, “Someone getting a little curious about nephelem hmm? A little inquisitive about how they go about making more of their kind or are you just getting lonely and reading such passionate mortal romances to sooth the ache of a lonely heart?”

Imperius let out a snarl in response to the teasing questions of his companion, finally managing to tear the book out of Tyrael’s hands. He turned away, clutching it to his chest with a huff, his armor heated up in the front to a burning orange glow. Tyrael merely chuckled again as he crossed his arms, regarding his companion carefully.

“So? What is it?”

“What is what?” Imeperius shot back.

“Why are you reading such a questionable book? You who hates nephelem so and ah, correct me if I wrong but isn’t that book one of those ‘whimsical fancies’ you accused me of reading all the time?”

The archangel of valor let out a rumbling growl, puffing up with what pride he could muster to face the teasing jabs of the archangel of justice, “I was curious! Does not mean I am any more fond of them! Their physical unions is as low and common as their demonic bloodlines! Nothing more, nothing less! I merely wanted to confirm it for myself and know that my disgust at their reproduction is well established!”

“Yes, but you said it was enjoyable earlier. Was that a lie?” Tyrael pressed, stepping in close again, “Does the mighty Imperius now tell such fibs to try and beguile his fellow counsel members?”

“I told no lies!” Imperius protested, wings flaring out in indignation and blazing hot, “I did enjoy it! Just… just I enjoyed it for not the reasons you are thinking! I enjoyed it for the educational enlightenment it provided!”

“Oh yes. Heaving mortal bosoms and gasps of whispered pleasured sprinkled with such foul language is truly educational.” Tyrael drawled, leaning forward some. “If you were so curious about such things, you didn’t have to read a book you know. You could have asked me.”

Imperius let out a huff, moving to push Tyrael away lightly, “I know you are fond of the cretins, but I like to imagine you are not that fond to get involved with their disgusting habits.”

“Oh you don’t know. Perhaps I did get that fond. I have watched many a mortal after all.” Tyrael answered with an air of mystery to his tone. 

“Do not make me sick, Tyrael. Do not even jest about that.” Imperius growled, giving another shove to the other archangel to walk by. “In fact I think this conversation has gone on far too long.”

Tyrael gave a shrug, crossing his arms and glancing away, “I never participated, but I have seen it but if you are too much of a coward to let me show you, then by all means stalk off to go hide in your room.”

If there was one challenge that Imperius would not back down from, it was any question about his bravery. Imperius was already coming to a halt and turning on his heels quickly to stalk right back over to Tyrael, all puffed up, wings flared and armor glowing bright as his temper flared. Tyrael couldn’t hide a smug ripple of energy over his soul resonance. 

Really Imperius made it far too easy to rile him up.

“I am not afraid Tyrael, not of something as vile as nephelmen mating and by the crystal arch, why would I ever indulge you and….let you show me something you learned from them? I’m still internally retching at the thought of those heathens touching you!” Imperius growled. 

Tyrael merely chuckled, leaning up on his tiptoes to rest his hands on either side of Imperius’s helmet, “Why? Jealous perhaps? Or is it because you are curious and you always do like to indulge me from time to time with whatever I have in mind.”

Before Imperius could utter a retort to the teasing words of his companion, Tyrael leaned in closer, pressing what would be their faces together in an imitation of what the nephelem below called a kiss.

Imperius went completely still, for a moment speechless. Tyrael himself was a bit taken aback. There was no physical contact true, but the proximity of bodies caused resonances to interlace, sending a ripple right through the soul, down to every wing tip. It was a new sensation, not unpleasant, but defiantly new. 

As quickly as the contact had been made, Tyrael stepped back, his wings twisting about, belaying his nerves as he cleared his throat, “Now judge for yourself, is that nephelmen habit really that dirty?”

The archangel of valor did not speak nor made a sound. He stood there as if in a daze, wings oddly subdued as he raised one hand to touch at the face plate of his helmet as if trying to grasp what had happened. The silence was unnerving and Tyrael now found himself feeling more anxious. He expected some blustering retort or some show of rage. He half expected Imperius to take up his spear and try to skewer him while throwing a myriad of insults at him about what he had done. 

He had not expected an almost contemplative silence. 

“Imperius?” Tyrael asked slowly, daring to take a step forward. “Are you… all right?”

“Tyrael. This...you are aware that nephelem do such a thing with their mouths only when they have desires and affections for the other one, correct?” 

The question took Tyrael by surprised and he gave a small nod in response, “Yes well, that is typically what they-”

“And you just initiated that practice onto me under the guise of wanting to show me something of their culture.” Imperius interrupted, leaning forward himself now, “So, are you trying to tell me something or make some confession about….feelings for me?”

That question had Tyrael rocking back on his heels and now on the defensive as he raised up both his hands, “No! I really only did it to see if it would get a rise out of you!”

“There are more effective ways to do that than to do what you did and we both know it,” Imperus retorted, his tone growing more smug as he turned the tables on the archangel of justice, “I think you are now the one telling lies. Perhaps you have been reading all those stories to quell the ache in your soul for a companion. Or should I say the ache in your soul for me?”

“Hardly! Don’t get smug!” Tyrael snapped back, wings flattening to his back. “You delude yourself if you think for a moment I’m lovesick over you any!”

“Then if you don’t care, why did you do it? It wasn’t to get a rise out of me and you know it!” 

By then Imperius had stepped closer, looming over the other archangel, wing’s spread wide. He looked intimidating and fierce yet still with a noble air to him. Imperius was all raw power and energy that burned like a brilliant sun. He never felt fear or saw a need to hid anything from anyone. Imperius always wore his soul upon his very armor and Tyrael felt for a moment rather small under that burning spirit before he found himself rallying up to stand tall himself, even if he did stand a head shorter than the other archangel.

He did not respond this time. He did not trust himself to speak and bluster more or try to come up with some stuttered excuse like some newborn angel messing up on their first training session. Instead he boldly stepped forward once more and wrapped both arms about Imperius’s neck, yanking him down into another clumsy “kiss”. 

The strange sensation from before swept over him once more and from the way Imperius tensed, a slight quiver to his form. There was no doubt he was feeling the same tingle of energy as Tyrael. The resonance of the archangel of valor’s form clashed against Tyrael’s own, rumbling through his own all the way down to the tips of his wings. The feling was so foregin and intense, making his entire form feel ike it was wavering slightly. It went beyond any of the usual methods of affection, that much was certain. The typical brushes of wings against each other paled in comparision to the feelings that more contact of the core being induced.

Idly Tyrael wondered if other angels in the past had tried this and continued to do so in quiet corners. Even as he pulled away, he could still feel the ripples of the foreign resonance throughout his being, fading with each pulse and leaving him oddly aching to have his resonance once more disturbed by that of another. 

They stood their now, mere inches apart with Tyrael’s hands now resting on Imperius’s broad shoulders. At some point the firey wings of Impierus had curved in a bit, gently brushing and tangling at the end with Tyrael’s own and giving just the barest hint of a tingle although it was nothing compared to when they had engaged in the practice called kissing by the nephelem. 

“I think you merely proved my point once more,” Imperius murmured at last, his tone far too smug for Tyrael’s taste. 

The archangel of justice glanced away, reluctantly pulling away,”Even I get curious as to what some things feel like and you just happen to be here.”

“That has been twice now though.”

“And perhaps I’ll do it twice more. It will not change my stance on the matter.”

“Then it seems of the two of us, the one who is really scared, is you.”

Tyrael barely held a slight flinch at the words, holding his tongue and swallowing back a retort. Really he was scared, but not for the reason Imperius was probably surmising.

“It is not like you to be silent, Tyrael.”

A metal gauntlet raised to brushed the side of the archangel of justice’s cowl, a brief touch but one made with an effort to be gentle. A gesture that made Tyrael’s resonance hum and at the same time ache with uncertainty. Yet he didn’t pull away and soon reached up to let his fingers trace over Imperius’s own with a soft hum.

“I can be when I want to. I’m debating if it is worth hearing you gloat to admit you might be right.”

“Right about what?”

Tyrael let out a small hum again, giving a shake of his head, “A few things, but not all things.”

Imperius was right about the fear he held. It was a strange thing really, the fear that clawed at Tyrael’s resonance as if a little kernel of Diablo himself had started to nest somewhere within him. He feared not for his companion. He did not fear his attraction towards the other or the desire for closeness. 

What he feared was the inevitability of the rift between them. 

He would not stop protecting the nephelem just as Imperius no doubt would never stop hating them and one day, that would come to a head and the choices would be made that might create a divide they would not be able to overcome. 

If he let Imperius get closer, if they took whatever plunge into this strange courtship that had started as mere teasing today, if he went any further, just how much more would it hurt when that moment came? Would it be worth it?

“I do not like it when you are silent like this.”

A slight warmth ebbed into Tyrael as the wings of the other archangel more firmly twined with his own, radiating that ever present courage that worked even now to try and banish that shadow of fear. He merely chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped in closer to Imperius, letting his hands slide back up to rest on the larger archangel’s shoulders. 

“That is very well, Imperius for I do not like to have such silence in my life.”

“You are worried about something. That is unlike you to keep it to yourself.”

“And unlike you to pry so much, Imperius.” Tyrael let out a chuckle, leaning to rest against Imperius, tucking his head against one shoulder, “Perhaps I’d rather not think about anything and pretend the rest of the world doesn’t exist for a little while.”

Imperius let out a snort, “This sounds like something out of a nephelem story. Such whimsical fantasies...”

“You would know now, wouldn’t you? Given you are reading those stories,” Tyrael teased lightly.

That earned a growling huff from the archangel of valor, but he didn’t pull away, merely standing there and letting Tyrael hold onto him. His own hands had found their way to the hips of the archangel of justice, resting lightly there as they stood, wings still intertwined.

Tyrael drew in a breath he did not need to take and held it for a moment, simply letting himself feel the heat of the other archangel and the tingle of his wings as they buzzed gently in the resonance of the other. He let the breath out in a soft sigh and with it, he pushed his fears aside. 

One moment to treasure would be worth anything else that was to come if it really did come at all. 

Slowly he drew back from Imperius, his hands sliding down to stop at the breastplate of the other archangel, tracing the design on the front, “Would you be willing to ah, try something else with me? Something a little scandalous you could say...”

“I do not like the sounds of this but I suppose I will indulge you for a little while,” Imperius growled out, as he raised his hands to take both of Tyrael’s in his own, “Even if you vex me so constantly and I have no reason to do so.”

“And I thank the arch everyday for giving you the barely contained patience to put up with me.” 

Tyrael began to step back, moving to intertwine his fingers with Imperius, pulling the archangel of valor over towards the nearby bench. The fear lingered, but it was for now buried under a tremble of giddy excitement that only grew as he took a seat and Imperius sat heavily beside him. For a moment he looked down at their held hands, mulling over briefly what he intended to try and how well it would be received before moving to sit up on his knees.

Awkwardly he maneuvered over to straddled Imperius’s lap, trying to get comfortable as the archangel of valor let out a grunt beneath him, inclining his head back some to look up at Tyrael.

“...what are you even doing?” Imperius demanded with a grumble.

“A nephelem thing. The same sorts of things you were reading about.” Tyrael answered, already busying his hands with prying at the armor that hung over his companion’s groin.

“Tyrael...by the arch, we aren’t even equipped with such things.”

Tyrael gave a hum of agreement even as he got the armor off, letting it clank to the ground, “True, but you and I know well enough we can shift our forms as we please, so why not, well, try to form something a little new?”

The archangel of justice paused only to pull off his own gauntlets, although he maintained the impression of hands as he reached down, letting his bare resonance sneak in to brush against valor’s own. Again there was that buzz and tingle of energy that arched up through his arms and right into his core with a delicious tremor. Imperius shifted a bit, hands moving to grasp Tyrael’s hips some.

“Are you expecting me to play along with this?” He hissed softly as he felt the other archangel continue to work his fingers into the formed energy below the armor.

“No one is around to see. I’ll indulge if you do so.” Tyrael answered softly.

He pulled his hands away from Imperius’s form, noting the shudder and slight growl that came with the loss of the contact. The archangel of justice shifted some, moving to push aside the tabard he wore and loosen up the armor about his own groin. For a moment he sat there, feeling a creep of embarrassment before squaring his shoulders and bringing both hands to rub along his own form. It took a bit concentration but soon he was starting to palm against the energy there, starting to build it up into some semblance of a phallic shape. All the while Imperius was watching him, the front of his armor heating up a bit more and his wings twitching and flaring. 

“See? Nothing to it….” Tyrael murmured, still palming himself. “Just focus some...”

“Is that really what it looks like?”

The question had Tyrael pausing for a moment before letting out a soft laugh, “I suppose they aren’t too detailed on what it is suppose to look like, for males at least. I have seen them yes, not….fully at mast mind you, but mm, I believe it is a rough approximation.”

“I see.” 

Imperius shifted some, shoulders tensing before with a grumble, he began to remove his own gauntlets before starting to awkwardly mimic what Tyrael had done. Tyrael felt his resonance spike some, feeling like his whole being was alight with a new giddiness that he had not yet experienced. All that anxious energy seemed to just bubble up more but now there was something different. There wasn’t a restlessness to it. 

There was a hot flare of desire that seemed to be matched in his companion as the heat had yet to leave Imperius, his armor still glowing orange up the belly and into the chest. 

“Just like that.” Tyrael murmured. “Wasn’t too hard, now was it?”

“I feel ridiculous.” Imperius retorted.

“You won’t remember to feel like that if this all goes as I envision.”

Tyrael carefully moved a hand towards Imperius’s new length, wrapping his hand about it and giving it a few strokes. It sent a zing of sensations through him. Imperius’s resonance had changed, burning brighter and wanting to overcome his own that was similarity riled up. He paused to glance up at the other archangel before starting to stroke a bit faster. 

Valor let out a hissing sound, his entire form arching some as his resonance flared and trembled. It was like a build-up of energy that Tyrael felt growing within himself as well. Tyrael gave a jolt as he felt Imperius grab onto his own length, starting to roughly stroke it. Neither of them were by any means good at what they were doing, falling out of rhythm and trying to get a better feel for what they were doing, but by the crystal arch, Tyrael felt like somehow Imperius was burning his very being up from the inside up. 

The strange pent up feeling was building like trapped steam in a kettle, becoming more intense and soon a solitary groan escaped Tyrael as he bucked his hips into the grip of his companion, “Ah….! I s-s-suppose this is why nephelem like to do such things with each other.”

“Such a carnal...bestial thing.” Imperius grunted, although he had sat up a bit more, his own hips jerking at times although he was exhibiting a greater sense of self control in containing himself. 

Tyrael let his head sink back, wings flaring brighter as he continued to buck shamelessly, giving a squeeze to his companion’s length in response, “But it feels….intense. Good. I swear...I’m going to burn up!”

The only response he got from Imperius was a low growl that seemed to cover a low groan of his own. The stroking though only made the feelings more intense, but it didn’t seem to be enough as if there was some sort of plateau or sense of release that still needed to be overcome. The sensations were bordering perhaps a bit on the uncomfortable with how they swelled and retreated like waves. The archangel of justice let out a groan, forcing himself to still and moving to grasp Imperius by the wrist.

“Let’s try something a little...further….” He murmured, drawing back just a bit.

“Further?” 

Tyrael did not respond to the question, merely moving to sit up more on Imperius’s lap, legs moving to spread wider to accomidate the new position. He was balancing himself some upon the other archangel’s shoulders, wincing some at the shriek of armor slipping against armor. Soon though he felt he was in about approximate position, taking a deep breath.

Without warning he lowered himself, impaling himself upon Imperius. 

Angels had no form. Not anything physical like humans did. The makeshift length merely was swallowed up into the pulsating, buzzing energy that resonated throughout Tyrael. Still, the feeling was intense, causing Tyrael to let out a low gasp, slumping back and nearly falling right off Imperius’s lap if the other did not have such a sudden death grip upon his hips. He could feel the armor protest, denting in slightly under Imperius’s fingers, but his mind was reeling too much to truly process that. 

The kiss had been intense, but this was beyond that. He felt every pulse of Imperius’s resonance inside him, burning and clashing with his own and sending ripples of dissonance throughout his being. Tyrael slumped forward against Imperius’s chest, a soft moan escaping him as he grasped onto his shoulders. His hips bucked, unsure of what to do, only of wanting both more of the feeling and at the same time wanting it all to end as he felt like he would simply burst out of existence at any moment. 

Imperius let out a sudden string of oaths as he surged forward, sitting up some and giving a rather experimental buck of his own hips. That feeling had Tyrael’s wings flaring brighter for a moment as he shuddered, unable to form a coherent word other than a few murmurs of approval. Just that though seemed to be enough for Imperius to repeat motion again. Then again once more, and then again thrice more. 

Then the whole world seem to boil down into movement and energy. Tyrael was gasping and his voice was stuttering out into breathy crackles. His entire being was pulsating and burning, filled with the resonance that wasn’t his own. Yet even as they moved in a strange tandem, metal cracking against metal and creating a dissonant din of noise, it felt like their resonances were starting to intertwine. 

What was once so off, was now nearly in time, beating and breathing, pulling and moving. Every inch of Tyrael’s being felt infused and on the brink of bursting. His armor was starting to take on a yellow hue as heat boiled in him, his wings growing brighter. Fingers dug against Imperius’s blazing hot armor, eliciting groans and low snarls from the archangel of valor as his pace quickened. They were both blazing bright enough it would have caused any mortal to go blind should they have had looked upon it.

Everything was melting away, reduced to that tremor of resonance within and around. 

Then, all resonance was the same, burning bright in a completely harmonious timber, shrieking into the heaven’s like the crystal arch itself was singing. In that singular moment of perfection, Tyrael came undone. 

No thought entered his mind and no words came out. It was a soundless scream as his entire form convulsed on top of Imperius, energy bleeding out along every seem of his armor, a ghostly pale blow, a swarm of warm energy that washed out like fog over a lake. All words and thoughts slipped away, replaced by a lingering keen of his very soul. Imperius had hit the peak at the same moment, fire seemingly pouring out of him, sweeping out across the area about them although it burned nothing.

The great archangel of valor slumped back, a low hiss rising from within the armor as his wings dimmed to mere glowing embers at the base and only smokey black tendrils escaping to form where his wings usually were as if he had burnt out in his own armor like a demon crisped up in righteous fire. 

Tyrael was no better, slumped forward, armor sagging. No light ebbed from him other than faint trails of wispy smoke. He felt like he was dead and alive all at once. All his energy spent and he barely had the strength to move a finger. He had no idea how long they laid like that, but soon, a glimmer of light started to flicker from the base of his wings. Slowly small tendrils of the familiar blue light began to slide out, giving more form to the wispy smoke trails. 

Imperius shifted below him, grunting some as his voice rattled hoarsely from within his helmet, a curl of smoke rising from the visor, “That was….”

“enjoyable.” Tyrael finished, still a dead weight against the slowly rekindling archangel below him. “Very enjoyable.”

“...I did not know such was a thing possible between our kin.”

“I think if it is, it is the best kept secret of heaven, that much is certain.” Tyrael murmured. 

Really though, such a thing had to be possible given that well, some of their kin had done just as much probably with demons to father and mother nephelem below. Perhaps that is why it had been something that was not spoken about or taught within the halls of Heaven. Truly Tyrael couldn’t say.

Slowly the archangel of justice pushed himself off the other, slumping back down upon his seat on the bend and lounging back. There was no physical proof now of what they had managed to do. There was no bodily ejection like there was with mortals, but Tyrael felt like his resonance was, perhaps, a bit off than its usual timber, still humming with a remnant of the one that had been buried inside and twisting with his own. 

He touched his chest gently, as if he could somehow just reach within himself to caress that second hum that still was buzzing through his being. It was a peculiar feeling but not unpleasant. It felt like a sudden surge of energy while at the same time leaving him feeling absolutely breathless. 

Imperius was slower to rise up from the bench and as he did so, his entire form jerked letting out another hiss of black smoke from his armor and a flare of fire as his wings slowly began to rekindle. Idly his hands came to rest on Tyrael’s hips even as the armor began to cool back to the familiar gold. 

“Do not get it into your head we are going to do this often.” Imperius grumbled. 

“So that means we will do it again?” Tyrael asked, lazily tracing a finger over Imperius’s chest, “Because it seems so with how you just worded that.”

Imperius let out a huff, now moving to push Tyrael off him, “If you keep acting like that then the only way you’ll get that pleasure is at the end of my spear!”

“Which one?” 

That snarky response had Imperius huffing more, giving a harder shove to send the chuckling archangel of justice onto the ground. Tyrael didn’t attempt to dodge or fight back, just idly stretching out where he landed and rolling onto his side to get up, “So rude Imperius. In the stories you read, the mortal men were at least more charming and not shoving their lovers onto the ground.” 

“Their lovers were not annoying pests,” Imperius retorted although he did offer a hand to his companion, “And the nephelem lovers are not as insufferable as you.”

“But I think you like that about me.” 

Imperius grunted glancing away as he moved to readjust his armor over his form, “Much to my own confusion. You are the most insufferable fool in all of Heaven and I swear one day you are going to do something that I’ll hate you for.”

That kernel of fear crept back up in Tyrael’s soul and he looked away. His wings pulled closer at those words, “Would you hate me ever?”

The archangel of valor paused, glancing for a moment at Tyrael silently before he let out a frustrated sigh, glancing away, “I could try. I really could but there are too many memories of you. Like it or not, I sometimes wonder if you are burned onto my resonance now.”

Those words brought a small kernel of hope to Tyrael’s resonance and if he could smile, his would be radiant. He stepped forward then to slide his arms about Imperius, just hugging onto him to feel that closeness, if only for a final moment. 

“If you ever forget how much you mean to me Imperius. Remember this day. Remember this moment.” Tyrael paused, his grip tightening some, “Remember that no matter what, you always were something important to me.”

“But not the most important thing.”

Tyrael’s gripped tightened even more, He wanted to say that wasn’t true but his mind wandered to the nephelem and to the struggles against the prime evils. His resonance trembled and he lowered his head more, “I wish it could be the most important thing between us and that are duties, our callings, did not clash so much.”

“But they do and the world isn’t a fantasy story.” Imperius pulled away some, a hand moving down to brush against Tyrael’s hood. “And as much as I pray that you’ll turn away from these cursed nephelem, that you’ll see reason, I know you will not. You will defy me always, won’t you?”

“Just as I pray that you will find it in yourself to share the patience and compassion you have for me with those outside of Heaven one day and join me in protecting those that need us most,” Tyrael returned softly, letting his hand rise to touch Imperius’s hand, “Perhaps we will never truly see eye to eye again Imperius. Not like what we use to.”

“Not like we use to.” Imperius murmured in agreement.

They stood there silently, both reluctant to go but knowing that the path they chose was not the one the other had chosen. 

“I will remember this moment Tyrael. For what it is worth, I will remember this one time, perhaps the last time, we actually could agree on something.” 

Tyrael nodded, feeling his resonance start to close in and feel tight, trembling with a grief he could not completely understand, although a small kernel of hope still burned and made its way to the surface as he looked up at the archangel of valor, “It will not be the last. The future is forever uncertain Imperius. We may yet find our paths crossing again.”

Imperius paused at those words before he let out a low chuckle, “Perhaps. Perhaps we might.” 

The archangel of valor stepped back, bowing his head some to Tyrael, “Until next our paths cross then.”

“Same to you, Imperius.” Tyrael returned, giving a bow of his head. 

The archangel of justice stood there watching as valor moved away, proud as ever and holding himself high and he felt a dull twinge. He would remember this moment for so many reasons, but it would have been so much sweeter if he could have simplified all he wanted to say into the few words that he finally let slip out only to be heard by the tingling chimes and the silent whisper of warm wind that wound its way through the halls of Heaven. 

“I love you….remember that.” 

Tyrael bowed his head before turning away, spreading his wings to take flight.   
There was duties to attend to now. There were mortals to oversee.

There never seemed to be enough time or courage to say what really needed to be said.


End file.
